


NSFW Eruri Week 2016

by queenofcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Costumes, Dildos, Erwin is a tentacle monster, F/M, I'm Sorry, Levi fucks Erwin's chest, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Tentacle Sex, Trans Erwin Smith, Trans Female Character, Vibrators, Voyeurism, i think, i think???, i'm embarrassed about all these tags, just horrible sexy stuff, there's no tag for chest fucking though, well levi watches erwin jerk off so...., wow that's a tag? lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcats/pseuds/queenofcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on each of the prompts for NSFW Eruri Week 2016. :)<br/>It's the first week of any sort that I've done, so I'm really excited to have finished all the prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1: Bathing/Washing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn stuff, I guess. :3  
> Will edit later. I'm just eager to get this up.

He sinks lower into the bath, allowing the water to rise up over his nose. It's hot, and the steam condenses on the tips of his eyelashes, which he enjoys blinking away.

Baths are Levi's least favourite way of washing, since it involves lying in your own filth for the better part of an hour. However, this is the first opportunity he's had to wash for a while, considering they've just come back from a mission. All the showers had been filled instantly, of course, and Levi does not want all of the younger soldiers seeing him naked and scrubbing himself raw. 

"Want me to get your back?" Erwin says, and Levi sits up, looking through the doorway of the bathroom into Erwin's bedroom. He's sat on his bed, reading. It isn't a rare thing to find, their relationship has become comfortable enough over the past few months that they've both seen each other nude on multiple occasions, and things like this, where one of them is in the bath, is commonplace. 

Erwin is different to all of his other colleagues, and Levi can't understand it. His familiarity with him is completely different to the relationship he has with Hange, or Mike, or even his squad. He feels warmer inside when he thinks of Erwin, feels safer inside too. And seeing him nude is different to seeing Mike nude, for example, or any of the other men he knows. Levi knows deep down what it is, but he doesn't want to even consider it. Not in a world like this, anyway.

"Sure. Be careful of my side, though." Levi says. He'd received a minor injury when one of the less experienced soldiers had gone for a Titan and ended up throwing one of their blades to the ground. It had caught his side when he'd moved to go assist. It hadn't hurt until they'd got back and he'd stripped off to find a gash in his side that was surprisingly bleeding only a little.

"Of course." Erwin replies. He puts his book down, takes his glasses off, and walks into the bathroom. 

Levi picks up a specific bar of soap and hands it to Erwin, along with his own personal sponge. Erwin accepts them both and silently begins lathering the sponge before scrubbing at Levi's back. 

"I think you need to wear your straps a little looser, Levi. Your marks are looking particularly sore." Erwin says, quietly. He scrubs almost as well as Levi does himself, which Levi appreciates. 

"I don't mind." comes the reply. Levi sits like a child in the bath tub, legs spread out, hands on his thighs. He likes being washed, which is something no one would probably have ever guessed. The problem he finds is that people rarely wash him to his standards, like Hange, whose idea of washing is a quick run under the water and then drying off with a towel that hasn't been cleaned in weeks. Erwin is one of the few people that can actually do it properly, and the only person he feels comfortable in letting them do so. 

He feels Erwin's fingers tracing along his back, and his breath catches in his throat. He doesn't know why. 

"My mother used to tell me that shoulder blades are where our wings grow when we die and become angels. Those with sharper shoulder blades have magnificent wings. I'm sure your wings will be more than magnificent." Erwin says. He can feel his fingers running over the dip of his spine now, and he takes back every thought he ever had about how Erwin makes him feel comfortable. This isn't comfortable, not one bit. It's dangerous, and if Erwin doesn't stop--

"Levi, are you okay?" Erwin's hand is gone, and he's back to scrubbing at his back. "You tensed up, and-- Apologies, if I was being too... friendly."

Levi stays silent, so Erwin carries on washing him. He knows that Levi likes to be washed a few times, just to be sure, so he takes his time, and once he finishes on his back, he starts again.

"I've always wondered how it is that your skin is so white." Erwin muses, tenderly touching the back of Levi's neck, as though there is something of particular interest to him there. 

"Don't know. Maybe it's because everyone else has such tanned skin that I look pale." Levi says. He doesn't like this, doesn't understand why Erwin has to ruin the balance that they have between friendliness and... romance. It's not the time nor the place, especially when so many people have died. 

Again, the thing is that Levi does understand, deep down, why. He just doesn't like admitting to any of it, because when Erwin dies, he knows it will hurt more if he loves him. He also doesn't want to change the delicate, fragile thing they might call friendship between them. He's seen it before, friendships where one of them wants to be more. It never works out well. Besides, he knows he and Erwin will never be truly friends, given their ranks. 

He also knows it's because of all the death and all the horrible things they've all seen that Erwin is trying to do this, because it could have been either of them that didn't come back, that didn't make it. 

"It's--"

"Don't." Levi interrupts. "Whatever you're going to say, don't."

Erwin backs away, hand leaving Levi's body. He even stops scrubbing. "I--"

"Erwin, don't say a fucking word." Levi says, interrupting yet again. He turns, and takes Erwin's hand in his. 

"I know what's going on." he continues, slowly, as though he's trying to choose his words very carefully. "And I know why you're doing it. But you're being an idiot, because you're forgetting that nothing will happen. To either of us. I'm strong, you know that. And I can protect us, keep us safe." 

* * *

  
Erwin wakes up with bleary eyes. His mouth feels dry like he hasn't drunk water in years. He doesn't know how long he's been out for, so that could well be accurate. 

"Morning, idiot." 

"Morning." Erwin croaks, soppy smile on his face. He knows that voice. His mind is a swirling mess, the pain medication making him all fuzzy, but even in that lump of mush he calls a brain, he still knows Levi, still loves Levi.

He sits up slowly, feeling the hands helping him move, pillows changing position. He feels colder, lighter on one side of his body, and he opens his eyes to stare down at it just as he remembers the pain of having his arm bitten off.

He looks towards Levi, who doesn't do anything except look guiltily at him, as though it was his fault. 

"You need a wash, old man." he eventually says, although his voice doesn't hold any bite, or even any warmth.

\---

Within moments, Erwin has been stripped naked, his hospital gown folded neatly and placed on a chair, his body on display for Levi to wash with a damp sponge and some towels. It's not as good as a bath, or a shower, but it'll do for now.  
   
"I was wrong, it seems." Levi says, as he begins to rub at Erwin's chest, following the shape of each pec until he has to move upwards, up his neck and under his chin. 

"About what?" Erwin replies, still a little slow from having just woken up. The medication he's on is making him drowsy too, so it's not very good for his comprehension skills.

Levi gives him a look, before dipping the sponge into the bucket again.

Erwin wants to ask why is Levi washing him, and not a nurse, but he figures it's answered by what he says next.

"I said I was going to protect you. I said nothing would happen to us." He rubs a little harder, sponge trailing down his stomach to his hips. "But it did. I was useless when you needed me the most."

Erwin isn't sure he can believe what he's seeing. Levi's face looks as though it's full of sadness, something he's only seen occasionally. Anger, grief, even regret, they're all expressions Erwin's seen Levi wear before, and frequently. But sadness... This is something Erwin has seen only a handful of times on Levi's face, and each time he's sure another piece of him dies. 

It could be the effects of the drugs, but Erwin takes Levi's face in his hand, cupping his cheek. He pulls him in, reaching up to bridge the gap between them. Their first kiss is messy, their noses bump and their teeth clink and Erwin is sure that neither of them are in a particularly comfortable position, but it's a start. 

Levi's cheeks are stained red as he carries on like nothing happened, sponge scrubbing away. Eventually, it seems to have been too much, because he throws the sponge in the bucket and walks out of the room. Erwin feels like that was a rejection, but he can't be too sure. Many things have changed, too many, in fact, and the amount of variables that are in play... He decides to wait and see if Levi will come back. 

 ---

He does come back, to finish the job. No apology, no nothing. Not a single word is uttered between them, not while Levi finishes cleaning his front. The atmosphere between them is definitely different, something has definitely changed. But Erwin can't tell what it is.  
   
"Can you turn over, or are you going to have to sit up?" Levi finally asks. 

"I'll have to sit up." he replies. He doesn't want to risk catching his stump on anything.

As Levi begins rubbing the sponge across the vast expanse of Erwin's back, he traces his fingers across his shoulder blades.

Erwin smiles softly to himself as he recalls the last time he'd washed Levi.

"Some idiot once told me this story, about shoulder blades." Levi says, stroking the dip of Erwin's spine. "He told me that his mum said they were where angel wings grow. Said mine'd be more than magnificent."

He sees Levi drop the sponge in the bucket once more, and then cold, small fingers begin mapping out his skin, touching his body like it's something worthy of being worshiped.

"Then the bastard made a comment about how pale I am." Levi continues, placing a kiss on the nape of Erwin's neck. "And I told him afterwards that I'd keep him safe. Seems I was a bit of an idiot too."

"It wasn't your fault." Erwin replies.

Levi moves to stand at the side of the bed. "It was. And I realised when you were lying on that bed, when you looked like you were fucking bleeding out that-- You were right, to want that before. Because you might not have made it, and I would never have known what your lips felt like."

He seems like he isn't quite sure of what he's saying, and Erwin suspects it's because he's never been so open before.

"Then what do you want to do?" Erwin asks, wanting the decision to be all Levi's, so he knows that his feelings are truly mutual. He's loved him for a while, but had to repress it for his role of Commander, and on a more personal level, to avoid getting hurt. When he makes speeches about fighting for humanity, he's overcome by guilt. Where he's certain that most soldiers think of everyone within the walls, humanity for Erwin comprises of two faces - his father, and Levi. But he knows he might never win, he might never be able give humanity the freedom it deserves, with the knowledge it so sorely needs. It's hard enough to think he might fail his father, the man who has driven a large portion of his life based on a mistake, but it would probably kill Erwin if he failed Levi too, a man who has driven a large portion of his life based on a choice he made that turned out to be the best thing ever to happen to him. 

He thinks that perhaps it would have been easier if they'd never met each other, but he's glad that they did. Not just because of Levi's value as a soldier, but because of his value to Erwin. He is in love, and he needs to feel Levi, even if it's just once. 

\---

Levi had already stated he was a virgin, and Erwin didn't want to take that from him right here, right now, not under these circumstances. 

But he could make love to him all the same. They propped his hips up with a pillow, and Levi knelt down on the bed, helped him prepare. Levi even cleaned him out, something about not wanting a shitty dick. And then he slid in, thick head parting Erwin's flesh so deliciously.

Not a word was spoken as Levi thrust in and out, eyes wandering across the burly body beneath him. Levi was beautiful, cheeks the same shade of wine red that they had been after the kiss, eyes heavy and lidded as he panted and grunted with each jerk of his hips. It wasn't rough or carnal, as Erwin had always imagined it, but it was sensual, almost tender. He knows that it was a way of saying goodbye, whether it be in a few days, or in a few years. 

\---

"Old men never last too long, do they?" Levi asks, staring almost impishly at Erwin. 

He chuckles, shaking his head. "My apologies, it seems you're quite right. My body can't keep up with yours anymore." 

"It's all the drugs, I bet." Levi says. "When are they going to let you leave?" 

"When the stitches have healed up. Usually they'd send me away before that, but it's not as though I'd be allowed to train or anything, so they're keeping me in here." 

"Oh." Levi says. "I see."

* * *

 

The Commander- no, former Commander- sits in the tub, reading to himself. He has his glasses on, and he looks as though he's concentrating deeply. It's been years now since they've been in the Survey Corps, but Levi still will always think of his husband as being the Commander. It was a role that suited him right up until the end, when he led them to victory.

There's a routine that they have, and this is part of it. Every so often, Levi goes to visit the new Commander, Hange, and they tell him all about what discoveries they've made around the world. Levi then comes back and tells Erwin all about it. It works for them, means Erwin doesn't have to relive painful memories. "Hange said they've--"

"Oh, Levi." Erwin smiles, taking his glasses off to look up at him. "You're back. I didn't even notice you'd come in."

He looks a little sheepish, so Levi runs his fingers through his golden blond hair. He loves him so much, and now he can finally allow himself to admit it, and to feel the full extent of it. It scared him, in the beginning, but now it's a comfort.

"I did it on purpose. Kinda wanted to scare you." he admits.

"I see." Erwin says, before leaning up for a kiss. "Care to join me?"

\---

Levi slides down easily on Erwin's dick, eyes squeezing shut as he does so. His eyebrows draw together, little lines in between them that Erwin kisses away.

Levi's head falls back, exposing his milky white neck for Erwin to kiss and suck on, to bite and to mark and to make his. He wraps one arm round his waist, and the other- the Titan arm- across his back, pulling him flush against him. He mouths up and down Levi's neck as he pushes himself up and down on his cock.

"Shit-- It's like you're fucking me with fire." Levi groans. This isn't the first time they've made love after Erwin became a shifter, but still, every time it almost comes as a surprise that Erwin seems to be boiling, scorching his insides. It only makes him love it more, and so as usual, when they come, they come together. 

\---

They wash each other, this time, both taking turns in scrubbing all over. The tub was specially made to allow them to fit in together, after all, and it would be a waste if they didn't take advantage of that fact.

Over the years, they've enjoyed many baths like this together, where they've not had to worry about the other dying at some point. Old age will probably kill them both now, not the steaming hot jaw of a Titan, or a stray blade, or a traitor in their ranks. 

It's been years now since they first met, and while everyone else has been and gone, Erwin represents a constancy Levi has never had before. Throughout his life, everyone has left him. Anyone he cared about either died, or abandoned him - his mother, his uncle, Isabel and Farlan, countless soldiers including his first squad, and then later on, members of his second squad. But he's always had Erwin. Erwin, Levi thinks, is probably just as attached to him as he is to Erwin. Levi still feels just as familiar with Erwin as he did at the beginning of their time together. It's like there's some sort of magnetic pull between them. Without Erwin seeking him out, he would never have been in the Survey Corps. And without his bloodline, he would never have been promoted to Captain so soon. Without a lot of small factors, they would never have fallen in love. So, he thinks, it was probably fate that led them to each other. He likes to think of a folk tale his mother told him, it's slightly better than the one Erwin's mother told him.

"When we're born... The gods tie a red string around one ankle. It's fucking strong, never breaks or snaps, and it can bend around everything, stretch as long as you need it to. The person it's attached to on the other end is like... like a soulmate, or something. And you're destined to meet, one day, no matter what. Even if one of you is face down in the mud, and the other one is stood in front of him." he says, looking pointedly at Erwin. 

Erwin smiles, looking just a little sheepish. "Well, if that hadn't happened, we wouldn't be here now, would we? But I like that story. I think it's a beautiful idea. I'm also rather glad that the string gets tied around ankles, not wrists. Otherwise... Well, there's a fifty percent chance that we'd no longer be connected." he chuckles, while Levi rolls his eyes.

"You're an idiot." he says, and then pauses a moment. "My mother, she told me that story. I felt like sharing, since you..."

Erwin nods. He pulls Levi closer to wash his chest. "I do wonder what our wings will look like when we die. Rather, what yours will look like." The implication of that addition is clear. Erwin has never believed that he's worthy of heaven, always regarding Levi as being the good out of their relationship.

"I told you. If I die, and I wake up at those fucking pearly gates, I'll punch that saint in his face, and get thrown down to hell with you." Levi says, frowning slightly. He hates it when Erwin says things like that. "Would you do the same for me?"

"Of course." Erwin replies. "Although I think I'd rather convince the angels into bringing you up to heaven to spend eternity with me in paradise." 

Levi ponders over that for a moment, before kissing Erwin's cheek.

"You know, I think you mean that you'd manipulate the angels into dragging me to heaven..." Levi says, fondly. "But, I suppose paradise... would be alright."


	2. Prompt 2: Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU: Erwin likes wrestling. Levi dresses up for him.

"What the fuck is this?" Levi asks, sitting down on the sofa. Erwin is glued to the screen, and barely notices that Levi's there.

"Earth to Erwin..." he says, prodding his boyfriend in the side.

"Wrestling." Erwin says, voice strangely distant. 

"I don't recognise this though-- 'S not WWE or anything, is it?" Levi prompts. He then catches sight of the logo in the corner. TNA, he reads.

"This is shit. Most of it's scripted and their trash talk is rubbish." Levi says, after about ten minutes of watching it.

There's a commercial, and finally Erwin turns to him. "I think it's good, though."

\---

Over the following weeks, Erwin becomes more and more engrossed with his terrible wrestling programme until he finally asks if they can buy tickets to go see a fight live. Levi refuses point blank.

"No."

"Please." Erwin says, almost pleading but not quite. He is a grown man and he still has his pride and dignity. "If you wanted to go to something, I'd be supportive and buy you tickets."

"The answer is still no." Levi says, before looking up from his newspaper. "And don't fucking say that. You know you'd make up some shitty excuse as to why you couldn't come with me, and then I'd end up having to go alone."

"That's not true."

"It is."

Erwin pouts very slightly, and Levi melts inside. He knows that that's Levi's one weakness.

"No." Levi says, even though he very badly wants to just kiss his pouty mouth. 

\---

A few days later, and Erwin seems a little sad. He's sulking, Levi knows, about the fact that he didn't get his own way about the tickets. But Levi has a small surprise for Erwin that he thinks he might like.

He doesn't want to fork out the money to go see terrible wrestling, but he doesn't mind humiliating himself for his boyfriend's sake. Which is why he spent just a little bit of money on wrestling shorts, more akin to the sort someone might find in a gay porn film as opposed to an actual wrestling match. They're black, tight lycra that cut off mid thigh, with mock suspenders that Levi thinks makes it look kinda hot. He even buys a mask, a black one that looks more like something a superhero would wear. He doesn't care, though. Hopefully, if his plan goes well, Erwin won't even be thinking about wrestling.

So when Erwin returns home from work, and and gets straight into the shower, Levi dresses in the costume quickly, making sure he looks the best he can before he loses all semblances of his dignity forever. The lengths he goes to for the man he loves, honestly.

Erwin emerges from the shower naked, and it's then that Levi strikes. He switches on the generic thrash metal that seems to be a standard as a wrestling opening theme, and stands in the living room, proudly baring his lycra clad body. He feels like an idiot, but as Erwin turns round and becomes visibly aroused within moments, Levi knows he's made the right choice.

"Levi?" he asks, eyes wide, and cheeks flushed.

"They call me 'Humanity's Strongest'." Levi says, trying to make his voice huskier than it is. A lot of wrestlers sound like they've smoked all their lives, so he needs to imitate that just a little. 

"Oh." Erwin says, and it's clear that he's having to restrain himself from coming over and touching Levi. 

\---

They end up on the floor, beating each other up just a little. Levi's wrestling persona had challenged Erwin to a fight, which he obviously wasn't going to refuse. 

Erwin ends up pinning Levi to the ground, thick thighs squeezing tight around his waist, one hand holding Levi's wrists high about his head, while the other circles his nipples, teasing them into becoming hard. 

"Get off, fucker." Levi protests, squirming beneath him. Erwin shakes his head.

"As a wrestler, you should know that you can't talk your way out of a fight." he says, sucking on his neck, biting gently down to mark him. He licks it, and Levi moans. 

"You're disgusting."

"I know." Erwin replies with a smiles. "How much did your costume cost?" he asks, as though he's had an idea. 

Levi pauses, before huffing. "Not much. I could get another one."

Erwin grins devilishly, tugging at one of the straps running up Levi's chest until it snaps, and he looks like some sort of debauched maiden. He pulls at the other end of it, and wraps the strip of fabric around Levi's wrists, tying him to the coffee table in the centre of their living room. He stands to retrieve lube, which Levi stops him from doing.

"I prepared myself." he says, voice quiet and a little meek.

"Perfect." 

\---

Erwin fucks now like he fought, brutal and rough. Levi's asshole is being absolutely ruined by his unforgiving thrusts, though he enjoys this just as much as he enjoys Erwin's more gentle default setting.

"Fuck." he grunts, legs pushed up and spread wide. Erwin had torn a hole in the shorts meaning he still has to wear the stupid costume, and the hem of each leg cuts into his thighs. He likes that edge, though, a little pain with his pleasure. 

Erwin pants, mouth messily capturing Levi's own. His cock seems to swell every time he catches sight of the black lycra on the pale body under him, and Levi becomes more aroused himself with that feeling. Every vein on Erwin's cock scrapes at his insides, and he shivers and trembles at every additional touch, Erwin's thick fingers running across his chest, all exposed and naked. He bucks his hips, just to try and help Erwin along, but nothing seems to be doing it. He's at the mercy of Erwin's dick completely.

Erwin dips down and lets his breath tickle Levi's ear before he purrs. "Humanity's strongest is actually quite weak when you treat him right, it seems." His voice is not without strain of course, but it still sounds like he's having an easier time than Levi is. 

"Fuck you." Levi croaks. He's overwhelmed, just a little, by the sheer power that Erwin's putting into his movements, the strength of the snapping of his hips. It's too much, but he likes it. 

Finally, Erwin's hand tears through the front of his shorts, pulling his aching, leaking cock free. He can cover the whole of it, and that thought alone sends additional blood rushing to his dick. He strokes up and down, fast and frenzied like it's necessary for them both to get off within moments.

Luckily for Erwin, Levi's hips stutter, and he whines, spurting white all over his chest and stomach, some dripping onto Erwin's hand. 

His ass is sensitive now, but Erwin doesn't stop until he's released too, come filling the twitching hole. He pulls out quickly, watching with fascination as it oozes out. 

Levi feels like he could be in some sort of lewd wrestling porno, but damn is it a nice feeling. 

Especially when Erwin leans down, bulky form bending in half to lap up the come that Levi released, and his own. Once he's finished, his warm, wet tongue having left a trail of electric across Levi's body, he gives his boyfriend a sheepish smile.

\---

They end up fighting using 'weapons' too, a few sex toys that they particularly enjoy. Erwin's favourite is a large butt plug, it's clear so Levi can see inside. Not that he can right now, busy being wracked by the pleasure of a large vibrating dildo, with the added bonus of a cock ring, so he can't come again, not yet. It's overstimulation, but he loves it, really. Even when his whole body is shaking from the intensity of the vibrations, and how sweet the feeling is, right deep down inside of him, he loves it. Erwin kisses away the tears on his face, as he lies there, an aching wanton mess of a man, looking as though he's been corrupted in his torn up wrestling outfit. 

Erwin strokes his hair, moaning himself because each time he moves, the butt plug rubs up against his own prostate. But it's not as bad -  well, it's not as intense as what Levi is experiencing. 

"Come on Levi, you know you can take a little more. I know..." Erwin trails off as though he's thought of something. He grabs the lube, and dips his finger in it, looking softly down at his boyfriend.

Then he pushes his finger in alongside the dildo, pulling Levi wider than he's ever been before. Levi whines, tears streaming down his face. The thing about the extreme pleasure he feels is that it's liberating. He doesn't need to be Levi anymore, he can just feel. 

"Fuck!" he yelps as Erwin's finger thrusts in and out, almost matching the vibrations. Then there's another finger, and another. Three thick fingers, and a dildo up his ass. Levi is simultaneously in both heaven and hell, and it's not as though he's capable at the moment of even caring.

"I'm going to let you come now." Erwin says, finally. Levi babbles something like a thank you, something like I love you, and then the cock ring is off. He's coming almost violently, and it's as though the world is fading away. 

Erwin holds him tight, holds him close, and rocks him gently. "I love you, Levi. You're so good, aren't you?" he says, voice barely a hum.

Levi nods eagerly, he's grateful for everything that Erwin's given him. Even though this was meant to be a treat for Erwin, Levi knows that if Erwin had wanted to be in his position, he would be. Erwin clearly chose to look after Levi and make him come twice. 

"That was a lovely gift, Levi." he says. He unties him, and lifts him up onto the sofa. "I must confess, though, I don't understand the purpose."

"Felt bad about not getting you tickets... If you can't go to see wrestling, I thought maybe wrestling could come to you." Levi says, before shaking his head. "Stupid, I know."

"No, not stupid... But pointless." Erwin says, refusing to look Levi in the eye. He sits down on the sofa, and moves Levi's legs to rest on his lap.

"Why was it pointless?" Levi asks, suspiciously. He notes how gently Erwin's touching his feet and ankles, and scowls. He's up to something, he's sure of it.

"I might have bought tickets anyway."


	3. Prompt 3: Post-Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi thinks that now they're retired to their little cottage in a field, Erwin needs something to look after. Like a pet. Or maybe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'post-canon' bit is pretty much just hinted at tbh. But whatever.

"I was thinking... We should probably get a pet." Levi says, staring out the window one morning. The sky is grey, the field a lush green in contrast to the pale mist that rolls across it, trailing dew drops along blades of grass. He turns to Erwin, reading the newspaper at the kitchen table.

"Are you sure?" Erwin asks, thick eyebrow raising.

Levi nods. "It'd give you something to look after."

"Do I not look after you?" he asks, lips quirking slightly. He puts his newspaper down, and pushes his chair out, patting his lap. Levi walks over, and sits on Erwin, straddling him. 

"You look after me very well." he says, kissing Erwin's cheek. 

"Would you like me to look after you now?" Erwin asks, smiling a little more. Levi nods again. 

 

They end up on the bed, Levi stretched out and writhing under Erwin's touch. His fingers dance around the band of his underwear, finally pulling them down and freeing his cock.

"You've still got it, my love." Erwin smiles, referring to the erection that springs forwards. Levi rolls his eyes, arching his back slightly to signal that Erwin should get on with it. And he does. 

He begins kissing  his neck, licking and biting at it all the way down to his chest.  Erwin's mouth trails down Levi's body, appreciating every part of him from his nipples, to his stomach, to the insides of his thighs, teasing him, making him want something on his cock. He rubs his ass desperately against the bed, hoping that the movement will create some sort of feeling, some sort of friction. It's not enough though, Levi knows what Erwin is planning, but it seems he won't move fast enough.

Finally, he dips down, mouth seeking out the head of Levi's cock. He rolls his tongue around it, before licking a long stripe up the entire shaft. The warm trail of saliva left by Erwin's tongue would usually disgust Levi but right now he wants more of it, he wants more of everything. Erwin gives him kisses, all over his dick, licking gently at the tip before placing one last kiss on it. Erwin moves, so he's more comfortable, perhaps, but Levi doesn't care. All he knows is that he needs Erwin's lips on him again. And finally, it happens. Erwin's mouth engulfs his now leaking head, and he sucks slowly at first, tongue teasing the slit which earns him a quiet sigh from Levi. But before long, though, his hand wraps round the base of it and he's bobbing down, swallowing around it in time with his hand, pumping with purpose.

"Oh, fuck-- Yes." Levi groans, pushing his hips up, right into the back of Erwin's throat. He throws his head back, eyes crinkling shut as he allows his need to take over, fucking his mouth with no mercy. Erwin likes it, though, so he knows it's okay.

Erwin reaches up, fingernails raking down the front of Levi's body. He likes that a lot, the red lines that appear are one of the many ways he enjoys being marked. 

Suddenly, the warm wetness of Erwin's mouth is gone, and he's demanding in a rough voice for Levi to turn over. He's more than happy to obey, presenting his ass to his husband like it's his prize.

A gentle kiss on the base of his spine, and then his tongue is flicking over his hole, making it wet and moist. He laps at it, slurping and sucking in the most disgustingly delicious of ways. Levi whines quietly, burying his face in the pillow to stop himself from being embarrassing and loud, but Erwin doesn't like that.

"I want to hear you, Levi." he says softly, before he returns to eating him out, the flat of his tongue laving over his fluttering asshole. 

So Levi makes noises, he moans, whimpers, grunts and groans. It still makes him feel embarrassed, but Erwin wants it. 

He lets out a particularly guttural moan, to which Erwin responds with finally breaching him. He delves his tongue in, pointed and almost scorching hot. He stretches him out with just his tongue, and Levi squeezes his eyes shut, rolling his hips back onto Erwin's face because he needs this too much to hold back. 

Erwin seems to be insatiable himself, increasing the pace of his movements to the point where Levi thinks he might well try and devour him. 

In the middle of his haze of arousal, Levi is still lucid enough to feel Erwin's fingers joining his tongue, his other hand now squeezing tight onto his ass cheek. They probe deep inside him, stroking his insides until he chokes out Erwin's name, half-sobbing from his pleasure. 

"I'm gonna--" And then Erwin's fingers find his prostate, massaging until he sees nothing, his body jolting from the violent waves of pleasure that wash over him.

He's still shaking when he feels himself coming down from his orgasmic high, body flopping down onto the bed. He doesn't care that he's lying in his own come, he doesn't care that Erwin hasn't gotten off yet. All he cares about is that he feels warm, and fuzzy and soft inside, like he's a child again and his mother's taking care of him. That's one of the things he loves the most -  Erwin loves looking after him. 

He holds him for a while, stroking his spine with those thick fingers. Levi couldn't care less where those fingers have been, all he knows is that needs Erwin to touch him as long as possible. There were so many times where he thought he'd never get to touch Erwin again, where he thought they'd never be able to lie like this, relaxed and carefree. He wants to take advantage of the fact that they can, and that there's nothing to stop them ever again.

"I hope-- Fuck. " Levi clears his throat. "I hope you don't treat our pet like this."

Erwin chuckles, a deep, lovely noise. "No. I could never do anything like that to anyone but you, Levi. You know I love you, and only you."

Levi rolls over, covered in come and sweaty, and burrows into Erwin's body. 

"I love you too." he says, and kisses Erwin's chest. "I love you more than you'll ever know."


	4. Prompt 4: Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin attend a ball. Canon setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a special place in my heart for both ace Levi and ace Erwin, but considering this is a nsfw week, I think it'd be ridiculous to try and include both lol. So I settled on asexual Levi, because idk I prefer writing from his pov and it's just easier.  
> This is the first of two rather risky fills tbh. Obviously this is risky because I'm including an ace character in a smut piece, and tomorrow will be risky because not only am I including a trans character, which is always hard to write in a tasteful and respectful way considering I don't have any personal experience, she won't be the eruri you're expecting her to be. I hope. :)  
> This is also just as unedited as the others have been lol.

"You look like shit." Levi says, walking into Erwin's office. Erwin offers him a small smile. He's exhausted, clearly, but he still gestures for Levi to sit down.

It's not fair, Levi thinks, that such a brilliant man should be reduced to this, a worn out old bastard who struggles to even get to sleep at a decent time. How can he expect himself to work effectively if he's sleep-deprived? 

"Thank you, Levi. And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Erwin asks. His voice is hoarse from lack of sleep and having to spend his days talking continuously. 

"Nothing... I just wanted to make sure you sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." he replies, relaxing in his chair.

Erwin nods, still writing something down, while his other hand arranges files. It's almost magical watching him work. "Quite right." 

They have to go to Sina tomorrow for yet another stupidly lavish ball that even now, Levi still can't help but be in awe at. He might hate the pigs that throw them, but the finery and glamour of the many parties they attend is something he used to dream of having, and there's a part of him, deep down, that still does. 

"So sleep then." Levi says. "I'll finish up those reports, and you can catch up on all that sleep you've missed out on over the past... week? Two weeks?"

Looking sheepish, Erwin sighs, and stands up. "Alright then. Fine. I'll sleep. But tomorrow night--"

"No, you're not doing anything tomorrow night. We'll be at the ball. Hange is taking over your reports and whatever other shit you do." Levi interrupts.

"I'll need to make it up to them, then."

"They've already been rewarded for helping you out." Levi thinks of the deal he had to strike in order to have Hange take over for a week, a detail that he won't be telling Erwin. They have long suspected his feelings for Erwin, and so they want him to use tomorrow night's ball as an excuse to kiss him or something. Levi initially refused, but he realised he was being selfish. Erwin needs a break and if the cost of that is humiliating himself, so be it. 

The second condition that Hange had asked for was no forced showers or baths or anything that would get in the way of their work for a week. Again, if the cost of giving Erwin a break is avoiding Hange for a week, Levi would have to accept the conditions of it.

Erwin smiles a little. "I shan't ask what you've had to do in order to secure that."

"It's best if you don't." Levi agrees. Of course, they both know he'll figure it out, or if he can't do that, he'll just ask Hange. They'll tell him.

* * *

 

The next day, after waking up a well-rested Commander for once, Levi double checks that their carriage is clean and begins packing their stuff. They're staying overnight, but Erwin always takes about half his room because he doesn't want to miss out on work. Of course, Levi isn't packing any of those things, which means that their carriage is a lot lighter this time round, something that Erwin remarks on when it's time to set off.

"Yeah, the wheels are bigger or some shit like that. I don't know." Levi lies, before crossing his legs, folding his arms, and looking out the window. They set off in silence, except for about halfway through the journey when it seems the silence is too unsettling for Erwin.

"You're awfully quiet today." he says, before sighing. "It's my fault, isn't it? You must have stayed up till morning trying to do those reports. If you wish, you can sleep in here. I'll even request that the hosts allow you to leave early--"

"I'm not tired. I'm... a little nervous, to be honest." Levi admits. And he is. The ball is being held by one of the most influential families in the whole of Sina, and if Erwin can't secure funding from at least one of the nobles present, it could be the end for the Survey Corps. Levi knows he has to be on his best behaviour, which would be easy except for the fact that a lot of the nobles piss him off to the point that he can't help but snap at them. Old men and women leering at him, asking him for demonstrations of his strength, among other things. He refuses to whore himself out without good reason.

The fact it's one of the more upper class balls they've been to means they have to dress up a lot more, which worries him, but it also means that Hange's little condition is going to be even more horrid. He plans to get Erwin somewhere private, but it might be difficult.

"Nervous?" Erwin repeats. He smiles. "Levi, you have no reason to be nervous. You'll do wonderfully, I know you will. You always do."

It's things like that that make Levi hate his feelings, the fact that Erwin's well intentioned kindness gets misinterpreted by his body. He's a little red in the face, and he feels like Erwin's staring at him.

"Whatever." Levi lies down on the seat of the carriage. "I'm going to sleep." 

While he pretends to sleep, just trying to ignore the stupid fluttering of his heart, he feels a hand smoothing back his hair, cupping his cheek and brushing across the swell of his bottom lip. He's imagining it, he tells himself.

* * *

 

When they arrive at the hotel they're meant to be staying at, and they're stood waiting for the keys, Erwin's hand finds its way down Levi's back, resting on the base of his spine. It's not like in the carriage, he can't pretend that he's imagining it. Levi tenses up, not because he doesn't like it but because he likes it too much and he's wearing Erwin's jacket over his shoulders and it's just this side of overwhelming, just this side of absolutely terrifying.

"I'm going to go up to our room. You can bring our bags." he says, sauntering off up the stairs with their keys. He needs to get away otherwise he'll lose his nerve for tonight.

When Erwin finally arrives, opening the door, he seems confused. "Levi, where's all my stuff?"

"Back at your office."

Erwin frowns before Levi adds "With Hange."

He sighs. "I appreciate you trying to help, but it stresses me out more if I can't do my work."

Levi feels a little bad, but he figures that Erwin will feel better for it tomorrow.

* * *

 

Later that day, after both men had showered and shaved and made themselves as presentable as possible, they had to get dressed. Usually, they would wear a dress form of their uniform, but this time they're required to wear formal civilian clothes. There are no more touches from Erwin, none at least that are unprofessional.

He wears a black suit and, and Levi thinks he looks incredibly handsome. He won't tell him, of course, instead he sighs.

"You look like an old man." he says, and Erwin smiles.

"I think I look like a dashing old man, if I must be an old man at all." he replies. Levi shrugs.

"You look very nice." Erwin continues. He stares at Levi for a moment or two, eyes wandering up and down his body, which makes him feel exposed, too exposed.

"Whatever." Levi says. He self-consciously readjusts his cravat, a new one that he bought to go with his suit. It's also black, but the cut is different to Erwin's, mainly because Levi is sure that Erwin gets his clothes specially made for him. Levi can't afford that luxury himself, so his clothes are just a standard fit and shape. "Let's go. The carriage is waiting."

He moves from his place by the window, and opens the door, Erwin follows. 

In the carriage, they sit next to each other. It's a smaller carriage than the one they were in earlier, so there's only one seat, and it's very small. They're squished close up, which Levi both loves and hates. Erwin keeps his hand on Levi's knee, another thing that he can't decide whether he likes it or not.

He can't help but wonder if all the touches and nice words are Erwin's idea of foreplay. He'd like that, of course he would, and it would make him feel better about what he's going to do later, but the chances of anything like that happening are unlikely.

"You smell nice." Erwin remarks, yet another thing that causes Levi to believe he's flirting. He turns to look at him, so handsome and blond and never to be his.

"You've been spending too much time with Mike." Levi replies, allowing himself a dry smile. 

Erwin chuckles at that, and shakes his head. "It seems his preoccupation with scent has rubbed off on me a little, I'll admit to that, but..."

The carriage stops at this point, unsurprising considering there was only a small distance between the hotel and the house the ball is taking place at. Well, it's more of a mansion than a house, of course, but Levi hates to think of such things. 

"I'll go first." Levi says, standing up and exiting the carriage. As he expected, once he's been announced at the top of the stairs, the host - some lady he can't remember the name of- and her husband come to talk to him. Also as expected, there are multiple offers for him to make extra money in a variety of ways. Erwin, Levi knows, needs the money, but there's been too many lectures about why he won't accept dirty money gained from Levi's exploitation. Levi hates that. He hates that Erwin has no problem with other sorts of dirty money, but if it involves his best pawn, he refuses it. He knows that he could earn a lot, in many different ways. Not that he wants to, of course, but he'd like to be able to help Erwin's need for funding. He wants to be useful outside of killing Titans.

Then as usual, he gets ambushed by more nobles, who want him to meet and talk to their daughters. This almost always involves an uncomfortable dance or ten with young women who are much taller and younger than him, all obviously interested in being married off, but without any sort of understanding of the world outside their mansions and nannies and money. Levi doesn't blame them. Their brothers and parents are all the same. 

He hears Erwin being announced, and it's a while before they're able to talk. The host and her husband take up quite a bit of Erwin's time, and it seems there are more young women than ever who want to dance with Humanity's Strongest. His status as a single man, one with a great reputation, means that he's the most in demand out of all the men in attendance, even over Erwin who is a great deal more handsome and refined. 

* * *

Eventually, Levi makes his way over to get a drink. He needs something to take away from the headache that's forming, a throbbing pain at the front of his head. It's stress, that's what it is. It's being at a place like this, with people like that, and not being able to get away. 

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Erwin says, having appeared right behind him. His hand covers the whole of Levi's shoulder, something he admits ignites a flame inside him. Erwin is just so big, so big all over. 

"Tch. Enjoying myself... If that means I'm currently thinking up ways to escape, then sure, I'm enjoying myself." Levi says, not turning to look at the man behind him. 

Erwin hums, removing his hand from Levi's shoulder. "You could find yourself a wife tonight." 

"We both know I have no interest in taking a wife, Erwin. You could get one, though." 

"We both know I have no interest in taking a wife either, Levi." Erwin says, almost amused. He clears his throat. "I'm afraid I don't know where the bathrooms are, and I don't wish to ask anyone else. Would you do me the honour of accompanying me?"

Levi frowns, turning to look at Erwin with suspicion. "You want me to come to the toilet with you?"

"Yes, I suppose." Erwin sighs, before gesturing. "Lead the way, Levi."

* * *

The bathroom closest to them is locked, so Levi guesses the location of the next one. It's near to a library, which Erwin peers into, something like curiosity on his face. He grabs hold of Levi's hand. "Don't you think it's wonderful?" 

"A library full of books I can't read? Yeah, fucking fantastic." Levi snorts, before pulling away. He can still feel Erwin's calloused, thick fingers wrapped around his hand. It's a lovely feeling, but also horrible. "The toilet is there, I'll go wait for you in the hall. I don't want to be stood around waiting for you to take a shit. Constipated old man." 

"I could always read to you, one day." Erwin says. He takes Levi's hand, and kisses it gently. Levi isn't sure what's going on, but he immediately jerks his hand away. 

"Just go to the toilet." he says.

Erwin does, and Levi waits outside, because he can't figure out what just happened. He knows what happened, obviously, Erwin kissed his hand, but why? What does it mean? He'd already sort of made up his mind to lie to Hange that he had kissed Erwin, but now he can say that-- No. He shouldn't tell anyone about this. That would betray Erwin's trust, surely? He thinks of how he's still stood here, even though he said he'd go wait in the hall, and decides it's a sign. A sign of what, he doesn't know, but he'll take whatever he can.

"Oh, you're still--"

Levi can't help himself. He catches the rest of Erwin's words with a kiss. It's awkward as fuck, since Levi has to stand on tiptoes and pull Erwin down by the lapels of his jacket, and their faces don't fit together properly because it's an awkward angle and a complete surprise to both men, but it's still a kiss. 

"I'm... I'm sorry." Levi says. He releases Erwin from his iron grip, and turns to walk away, only to feel those hands on his shoulders, those huge hands turning him back and kissing him properly.

They end up in the library, behind one of the shelves. No one can see them, even if they wanted to. They're hidden from everything, alone together. 

Erwin had picked Levi up, which made it easier to kiss him, and then set him down on a table. He takes their jackets off, and undoes Levi's cravat and shirt. Not a word is spoken between them, just heavy breaths and sighs. 

He peppers kisses across Levi's chest, following the marks of the gear, and the many scars that cover his skin. He doesn't need to say anything, Levi can see it in his eyes that he's worshipping him because he thinks he's worth it. 

Erwin's hands stroke up and down Levi's still covered sides, squeezing occasionally and going lower, rubbing up and down his thighs.

Levi isn't entirely sure what to do. He knows what this is, he knows what's going to happen after, and he doesn't want... that.

"Erwin, stop." he says, eventually. For a normally direct, honest person, he finds it difficult to tell the man he loves to stop touching him.

Erwin looks concerned, as though he's worried that he read the situation wrong and he'd just forced himself onto Levi.

"Not here." Levi says, trying to reassure him. "Wait til we get to the hotel."

* * *

He leaves the ball early, not even alerting Erwin that he's going. He doesn't go straight to the hotel, he takes a long walk through a few parks and things. By the time he reaches the hotel, not only is his mind completely clear and free from any confusion he felt about what happened between him and Erwin, but the Commander is stood waiting outside for him.

"You left without telling me." he says, almost cold. 

Levi shrugs. "Sorry."

Erwin smiles softly, and turns to walk into the hotel. Levi follows him.

Their hands intertwine, fingers linking together. Levi isn't sure who took the other's hand first. 

Once in their room, Erwin sits down on his bed. "Would you like to continue where we left off earlier?"

"I don't want to fuck." Levi blurts out.

"Just foreplay, then?" Erwin questions, and he moves over to Levi, pulling him close. "I will do whatever you want. Hange might have told me to expect a kiss or two, so..."

Levi realises that if Hange told Erwin about the condition of their promise, this might just be Erwin taking pity on him. He might not want to do any of this. All those touches, all those looks... Erwin is an exceptional actor, but he knows that if he asks him outright, he'll tell him the truth.

"Do you love me?" Levi asks, and Erwin is silent.

"I think I love you." he eventually replies. "But I've never... never felt this way before, so I can't say for sure."

Levi nods. He can live with that. "Then we can carry on." 

Erwin smiles, and proceeds to sit Levi down on his bed. He undoes his cravat and shirt again, his jacket already hung up at this point. Instead of simply leaving his shirt undone, however, this time Erwin takes it off, leaving him shirtless and at the mercy of his mouth.

His soft lips trail across his body again, taking small amounts of skin to suck and bite into. Levi likes this, so doesn't bother trying to swallow down the soft sounds he makes. 

"You still smell so nice." Erwin comments, mouth moving to lap at one of Levi's nipples.

He moans quietly, enjoying the sensation of Erwin's warm tongue on his cold skin. "It's all those rich girls... They wear too much perfume. Covers the smell of their shit, I bet." 

Erwin pulls away and laughs just a little. "You're always so eloquent." he says, before kissing his mouth. He was on his knees, but now he moves to straddle Levi, something he finds almost laughable - a large man like Erwin sitting on the lap of a considerably smaller man like Levi. But he likes it, especially how close they are. He can smell the musk of Erwin's sweat, something he'd usually hate but because it's Erwin... it seems safe. Not dirty. 

He feels Erwin grind up against him, and he holds onto his hips, an unspoken 'no'. He doesn't want to.

Erwin doesn't try it again. Even though Levi can feel that Erwin's hard, he doesn't try to do anything except for using his mouth and hands to make Levi feel like he's the most important person in the world. He kisses tenderly, sucking at his neck, stroking his face with one hand and rubbing up and down his back with the other. Levi adores it, he adores how Erwin makes him feel. It's the closest to aroused he's ever been. 

He decides that if Erwin is going to jack off, relieve the frustration he's probably feeling, he wants to watch. Maybe he'll try and help out, although he'll have to be reassured that Erwin is completely clean before he puts his hands there. 

"Fuck..." he sighs. "Does that thing get any bigger?"

Erwin freezes and pulls away. "Is it making you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's just poking my leg. I'm surprised you ain't uncomfortable. It's rock hard." Levi says, smiling softly. He reaches his hand down and rather bravely touches it, the warm mass of Erwin's cock in his trousers. It's no different, he tells himself, to touching his thigh. 

It must be clear on Levi's face that he's not used to it, and he doesn't necessarily enjoy it, because Erwin moves his hand from his cock to his chest.

He picks him up again, and lies him down properly on the bed, caging him with his body.

"Did I touch you wrong?" Levi asks. He's actually a little worried that he might have hurt Erwin in some way, but he shakes his head.

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable." Erwin dips down and carries on kissing Levi, stroking his stomach and touching his chest. Levi can't help but feel loved, for want of a better word. Erwin is the only person he's ever let near him in this way, but he's seen people fucking before, he's seen people making out, yet he's never seen anyone this tender or kind. And the fact is that it's Erwin, a man who most demonise as a stone cold monster, someone without an ounce of gentleness in his body, is impressive. If only they could see him now.

Levi kisses up Erwin's neck, fingers grabbing hold of him, full of uncertainty like he's worried he'll disappear. "I want to watch you touch yourself." he says, voice husky. He's curious as to what it looks like when someone actually enjoys it, wants to see what Erwin looks like doing it.

"Are you sure?" Erwin replies, slowing down his movements. He looks deep into Levi's eyes, and so Levi nods.

"I wanna see." he confirms. Erwin kneels, legs still either side of Levi, and then slowly undoes his trousers, pulling them down to mid-thigh level. He moves back, seeming to sense that Levi's uncomfortable with having a dick so close to his face, so close to any of his body in fact. Then his underwear comes down, and Levi finally sees it, finally sees Erwin's cock. It's certainly large, and Levi is sure that it's probably satisfying for people who are interested. 

"It looks angry." Levi remarks. The red colouring is the reason for that, he suspects, along with the throbbing veins he can see. Erwin looks down with a soft smile at his erection, thumbs the tip and smears precum across it. 

He gives himself one singular stroke, before looking back up at Levi. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yeah. I wanna see you." he says. It's just their equivalent of foreplay, they're not going to do anything else, he reassures himself.

It's a vulgar and crude display that Erwin puts on, tugging at his cock with little to no finesse. But it's strangely exciting to Levi, watching a man as composed as Erwin breaking under his own touch. His face is contorted, but it's not ugly, not how Levi thought it would be. His thick eyebrows are pinched upwards, eyes shut and mouth slightly open. He pants, ruts into his hand and touches his own chest, teasing his own nipples. 

Levi sits up, more interested now. He's kinda turned on, but that's not what he's interested in. He's more interested in the intimacy of watching Erwin in such a vulnerable state. Before long though, it's over, and Erwin comes. The sight of come, Levi thinks, is pretty disgusting, but he can deal with this. It's a bodily fluid, but it's not completely unhygienic, not like some of the other things that could come out of him. 

"I should... I should clean up." Erwin says, suddenly. He's breathless, and his hand is covered in come, but he's thinking of Levi, it's clear. "It's dirty, and I--"

"Shouldn't you rest or something?" Levi asks. Erwin's out of breath and red faced, and it looks like he's run a few miles. 

Erwin just gets up and goes to the bathroom, leaving Levi thoroughly confused. He's not sure what's going on, really. He's never touched himself, never needed to, so he's not sure whether Erwin is right in getting up and cleaning up straight away. When he comes back, it's not Erwin, he's more the Commander, the heartless and unfeeling persona that everyone else sees. 

He changes into his pyjamas, and climbs into his own bed. Levi watches as Erwin avoids eye contact with him, feeling almost rejected by the man. He's even more confused than he was, wondering whether he's done something to offend Erwin, or whether this whole thing was a mistake. Erwin said he thought he loved him, though, so unless he was lying... Levi rolls over, trying not to think about it.

* * *

"I shouldn't have done it." Erwin says, that morning over breakfast.

Levi looks up at him from his food, and raises an eyebrow.

"Neither of us know what the other wants, or what we feel. I don't know what to do about any of this, and worse, I'm not sure we should do anything about it all." Erwin says.

Taking a deep breath, Levi thinks of how to word it. "I'm not ever going to fuck you or... or let you fuck me. At most, I'll want to touch you. That's it. If you were to have a... relationship with me, it wouldn't be sexual, not really." he says, attempting to make Erwin understand. "I love... I think I love you. And that's it."

Erwin digests that, and then speaks. "I think I love you too. And I know that I want you, in every way you'll let me have you. That's it."

"Then nothing much will change from how we are now. Are you sure you're okay with that?" Levi asks. Erwin nods. 

"I said, I will take whatever you can give me." he replies. 

Levi stares at Erwin for a moment. He looks sincere, like he truly means it. Levi sighs. He knows Erwin won't demand any more from him than he'd willingly give. He's a good man like that. And so he decides he'll do it, he'll give Erwin all he has, like he always does. He loves him, and as long as Erwin wants him, he'll be there.


	5. Prompt 5: Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi buys something special for Erwin. Modern AU. Lot of plot before the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I'm really nervous about posting this prompt fill, because as I mentioned in yesterday's, it's kinda risky. I've never written anything like this, and I don't think I've ever seen a fic with trans Erwin in it except for like... one. And it had trans man Erwin.   
> I decided to write about trans woman Erwin because I realised there is an extreme lack of her in fanfiction, and she'd be really hot. Plus, I'm gonna be a hypocrite here and say that I'm bored of reading about trans Levi and cis Erwin, even though I've written a fic like that myself. Lol.  
> For clarification, although it is mentioned in this fic, Erwin is pre-everything, and she still presents as a man because she's only just come out. Levi uses she/her pronouns for her, and thinks of her as his girlfriend because he's a decent human being. Plus, it's not as hard as people think it is to change how you refer to a person. I've done it like... four times? It's simple.   
> Anyway, try to enjoy this.

"Afternoon, and what can I get you?" 

Levi peers incredulously at the person who's currently talking to him. They're a bit of a mess, wild brown hair like a bird's nest on top of their head, goggles buried deep beneath the greasy strands. Their expression is gleeful, almost manic, and Levi wonders why it is that he couldn't have spoken to a slightly calmer customer assistant.

"Uh-" He looks down to find the name tag. Hange, it reads, they/them. "Hange, I'd like your help in buying some shit for my girlfriend."

"Ah." Hange smiles. "Petra can help you with that." They wave over a small ginger person, name tag reading Petra, she/her. 

"Afternoon." Petra says.

"I'm looking for some lingerie for my girlfriend." Levi says.

"Okay, not a problem. Do you know what size she would wear?" Petra asks.

Levi swallows, before trying to think. "Big... sizes?" he tries. "She's really tall."

Petra offers him a smile, before gesturing that he should follow her. They end up in the back of the store, the Big and Tall section. There's all sorts of lingerie on display, some of it tasteful, some of it trashy. Levi isn't sure what he should get, mainly because he isn't sure what she'd like. Pink is a feminine colour, right? That should be okay. 

"What size chest does she have?" Petra asks, looking at Levi.

He stares at the racks of bras and panties and god knows what else there is. "I don't know." he says, before pulling off one of the bras. It's lacy and pink, but one of the more tasteful options on display. "This looks like it could fit. I think."

Petra nods. "That's a very good choice. If you'd like something even more feminine, there's a range of items in that set." 

She walks a little way down the display, and pulls off a bra type thing, it's the same colour pink, made out of the same fabric, it just has a very thin sheer fabric that hangs down.

"This babydoll is designed to make every wearer feel like a princess." Petra says, before pulling down some matching panties. "Do you think this size would fit her?" 

He inspects the panties, trying to imagine them being worn, or at least a comparison with her normal underwear. 

"Bit bigger." he says, reaching to pull off the pair he thinks is the right size. 

"So, is the babydoll and panties all you'd like to buy, or would you like to look for more items in this range? I believe that stockings are quite popular now." Petra says, before walking over to the appropriate aisle. 

"How tall is she?" she asks, bending down to pick out a few things.

"6'2." Levi replies. 

Petra smiles. "She must have lovely long legs." 

Levi nods. They're very lovely indeed, he thinks.

"Here." Petra says, presenting the stockings and suspenders. "These should fit, based on her height and the other sizes you've picked out."

He thanks Petra and pays at the till. Hange wishes him a good day, and then he's off back home.

* * *

 

He opens the door. "Are you home?" he calls.

Silence. That's good. Erwin - and he hates thinking of her as still being Erwin, but she hasn't chosen a name yet - should be at work, which gives him plenty of time to check the sizes of what he's bought against the clothes she already owns.

Levi walks upstairs to their bedroom, and pulls out a top, underwear, and a pair of trousers. He lays them out on the bed, and puts the bra, panties, and stockings on top, trying to guess whether they're similar sizes. He thinks he did a good job, which is perfect because he wanted to surprise Erwin tonight. 

"Levi, I'm home." The front door opens, and Erwin comes in. Levi can hear her taking off her shoes, those sensible black old man shoes that she's worn since forever because she's too cheap to buy a new pair, and her coat, a long grey one that Levi bought for a Christmas present last year. That gives him time to put away her clothes, and hide his new purchases back in the bag and on top of the wardrobe.

He walks down the stairs as though he isn't hiding anything at all, and pulls his girlfriend in for a hug. "Good day at work?" he asks, looking up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mm... I have a feeling I might be in line for a promotion. Keith is retiring, so I might be taking his position." Erwin says, and she smiles brightly. Suddenly, she frowns. "Levi, what's wrong? You look... like you're up to something."

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a little tired." he lies, feeling bad. He hates lying to her about things, but it's a surprise, and she can't find out.

"If it's-- The whole... You know." Erwin gives him a look, and Levi shakes his head furiously.

"No, no. Fuck, no. It's not that. I just went out shopping today, and you know how being surrounded by idiots exhausts me." he says, which is actually incredibly true.

Erwin gives him a sympathetic smile. "I'll cook tonight, then."

"Don't be stupid. I'm tired, not useless." Levi replies, before pulling away. "I have a dinner already planned out. It's a celebration."

"Celebration of what?" Erwin asks. 

"Of you coming out. I wanted to do something special, and... I can cook, can't I? It's the least I could do." Levi says, looking at the floor because he's slightly embarrassed.

He feels Erwin wrap her arms around him, squeezing him tight. "That's very sweet, my love. Thank you."

Levi can tell that it means a lot to Erwin, so it's worth his embarrassment. "Whatever..." he mumbles. "I need to start getting on with dinner."

"Of course." Erwin says, before letting him go. 

It had been a few weeks ago that Erwin had come out. She'd told him that she wanted her body to finally match the woman she felt she was inside, and that had been it, really. There had been tears, from both of them, and a lot of heated talk, as it had started when Levi questioned why they hadn't had sex in a while. Erwin had told him everything, and while Levi had done his best to comfort her at the time, since it was an emotional conversation, it was only now that she seemed fully comfortable talking to him about it.

She's anxious, she said, about the fact that Levi is gay. He's only ever loved men, only ever been with men. Erwin was worried that he'd stop loving her if she presented as a woman. Truthfully, Levi _had_ struggled at the beginning with the fact that he'd no longer have this handsome, masculine boyfriend, a man he one day wanted to marry and all that other dumb shit, and instead he'd have what, a girlfriend? The day after Erwin had come out, he had spent it mourning for his boyfriend, because it felt as though hewas dying, leaving him behind with some strange woman in his place. He'd had to take some time to come to terms with the fact that actually, the only real change was that Erwin would look how she felt. She'd obviously always felt she was a woman, and so he'd have to accept that. Besides, he's in love with Erwin not just for what's in her underwear, but for her personality. He's sure that even now, he'll be with her forever. That's how much she means to him, male or female or anything in between. He might not have a handsome boyfriend now, but he has a beautiful girlfriend instead, and she's going to be a hell of a lot happier once other people start seeing that. 

Erwin's desire to transition honestly makes sense, though. She's always been a little more feminine than one would expect from someone who looks the way she does, which is to say, the very definition of masculinity. She'd been more open to things like letting Levi's cousin Mikasa put makeup on her. She's also always shaved her legs, which she'd always said was just because it's more comfortable when it's hot. And her eyebrows have always been very well groomed, although Levi had just assumed a lot of it was down to Erwin being a gay man. He knows it's wrong to stereotype in that way, but sometimes these things are true. And then there was the jewellery she kept in the drawer, the necklaces and bracelets she'd always said were her mother's, although she had confessed when she came out that she'd bought it all herself to wear in private. It makes sense, to Levi, and since she's always done those things, he figures he's had a chance to get adjusted to that part of the transition already.

Anyway, the fact that she was more comfortable, and more confident, in talking about it with Levi had prompted both surprises - the special dinner he has planned, and the lingerie. 

The dinner is a pink pasta he'd made the day before, and left it to dry over night so it keeps its colour when he finally cooks it. The colour comes from a beetroot puree, he'd found the recipe online. He knows he might be going a little overboard with the whole pink thing, but he wants to show Erwin that he's supportive of her, and he finds non-verbal communication easier. She'll get it, he reassures himself as he begins cooking. 

He sets the table, then makes drinks to put in their classiest glasses. He wants to make her feel like a glamorous Hollywood star, so he's pulling out all the stops. He makes cocktails, pink raspberry cosmopolitans, and lights some candles. Their napkins even get folded into a heart shape. 

Finally, Levi is finished. Dinner is on the table, and so he calls for Erwin. 

"Dinner's ready." he says, and she comes into the dining room, before her eyes widen slightly. 

"Levi, it's-"

"Too much?" he interrupts, feeling very anxious that he's made a mistake. Maybe it was a tad too much to have cocktails, especially in their best glasses, or maybe all the pink is over the top.

"No, it's not too much at all. I was going to say, it's wonderful." Erwin says, smiling wide. She looks thoroughly pleased, and so Levi pulls out her chair. 

"Oh, you're only a gentleman now you know I'm a woman?" she asks, with a dry smile and Levi is slightly shocked at how natural that sounds, at how good it sounds for Erwin to say that she's a woman. He can't explain it, it just seems right.

"Tch. I'm trying to show you I support you, old lady." he replies, not even hesitating once to call her a lady. He kisses her cheek again. She grins, before pinching his ass. 

He sits down across from her, and tries to gauge her expression. She seems almost a little overwhelmed, he thinks, so he begins describing the trouble he had trying to find a recipe for the pasta. That seems to help, just a little. 

"Levi, I appreciate all of this... But I'm worried about you." Erwin says, suddenly. They're both almost finished eating, and Levi looks up.

"Worried about me?" Levi asks. "Why?"

"It's a lot to take in." Erwin replies, simply.

"I've had a few weeks to take it in. I understand it. You're a woman, always have been, always will be, even if the world thinks otherwise." Levi says. He knows that, given how Erwin looks, it'll be hard for her to pass to begin with, and the world will most likely see her as a man in drag, or something equally inaccurate. The pain that must give Erwin, to not be seen as her true, authentic self, Levi can't begin to imagine it. He wants to make it clear that he's at least trying to see her as the woman she knows she is, which is the cause of all of the pink, feminine things that Levi's trying to incorporate into his presents.

Erwin seems slightly surprised that he's taken it so well. "Thank you." she says, before smiling. "And thank you for all of this. Dinner has been wonderful. Although, I do worry about how much spare time you have if you had the time to plan all of this out."

Levi flashes a small smile, before standing up to put their plates and glasses away. He puts the candles out, and offers his hand to Erwin. She takes it and stands up. 

"Let's watch a film tonight." he says. "Your choice."

They watch some superhero film that Erwin loves. Levi can't say it's a great film, but he's barely watching it anyway, more focused on stroking Erwin's hair. Her head's on his chest as they lie on the sofa together, and he keeps imagining her already lovely blonde hair at a longer length. He can't say he'll mind it, honestly. There'd be more of it to play with, which he'd like, and he wonders whether Erwin would appreciate him braiding her hair every once in a while. He learnt a lot about girly things like that from Mikasa. 

Once the film's over, he worries for a moment that Erwin's fallen asleep. He doesn't want her to be sleepy tonight, since there's still another surprise for her. 

"Your heart's racing." Erwin says, before sitting up. "What are you thinking about?"

"The final surprise." he says. 

"Another one?" Erwin asks, raising an eyebrow. "You're spoiling me, honestly."

"Once you see it, you'll realise I'm also giving myself a bit of a treat." Levi replies. He smirks, and so Erwin stands up.

"I'm very curious now." she says. 

Levi leads her upstairs, to their bedroom, and he reaches on tiptoes to get the bag on the top of the wardrobe. "I wasn't sure what sizes to get, but the assistant was very helpful. I didn't realise, but there's a clothes shop at the mall just for trans people, I guess it's 'cause the sizes are slightly different there. I was kinda worried going in, because I thought they'd throw me out for being cis, but I guess they knew I wasn't there for me. 'Specially since I had to shop in the Big and Tall section." he says, grunting as he pulls the bag down.

He hands it to Erwin, who chuckles. "Big and Tall... I imagine that's the first time you've ever been in a section like that, right?" she comments. Levi pouts.

"Just look in the bag, 'kay?" he says.

She pulls out the babydoll, and the panties, and the stockings, and the suspenders. Levi can't figure out what expression she has, so when she sounds a little choked up, and immediately goes to the bathroom, claiming she needs a minute, Levi guesses he's either fucked up horribly, or he's done something really good. 

A few moments later, she comes out, dabbing at her eyes. He's seen Erwin crying before, when her mother died, when her dog died, at the end of Titanic, when one of her favourite trashy sitcoms got cancelled, and when she'd come out. But Levi has never seen her crying like she is now, crying tears of joy. 

"Thank you." she says, before pulling Levi into a hug. He loves the feeling of her arms tight around him, and so he sighs contently. 

"Don't worry about it." he says, incredibly relieved that Erwin likes it. "Now, go get changed. I expect you to get full use out all of it  - it was fucking expensive."

Erwin nods, taking the bag with her into the bathroom.

When she comes back out, Levi is honestly amazed. He was expecting it to look trashy, even though he'd tried to avoid that with his decisions, or expecting it to look like it was simply a man wearing panties, which seemed to be a popular kink nowadays. But Erwin looks like a princess, just as he'd imagined she would.

The babydoll accentuates her chest, and it's just the right size to disguise the sharper angles of muscle and make her pecs look more like breasts. The floaty sheer fabric that hangs down on her waist covers up the fact she lacks 'feminine' curves, and adds to the pretty look of it all. Pink is definitely a colour that suits Erwin, perhaps because she's blonde, or perhaps because it makes her already peachy coloured skin look even more lovely. Levi might be a gay man, but colours and fashion are things that he's never fully grasped.

The panties and stockings also look phenomenal. Her long, lean legs are even more gorgeous than usual when covered in those glossy stockings, and the panties must have extra space for her parts, because they seem to fit perfectly, accentuating the gentle curves of her ass.

"Wow." he says, staring. He blinks slowly, sort of overcome by just how hot Erwin looks like this, all dressed up for him. 

"Wow?" Erwin repeats, and Levi realises she's probably doubting how she looks. His thoughts are confirmed by what she says a moment later. "I must look really stupid."

"No. Fuck, no." Levi says, as quick as he can. "You don't look stupid at all. You look... beautiful."

Erwin smiles wide, and puts a hand on her hip, almost posing a little. "You really think so?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't think so, idiot." he replies, before walking up to her. She bends down to kiss his forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips. 

Erwin's lips feel soft, softer than usual, and Levi thoroughly likes it. She smells different too, fruity and light. 

"Your lips..." he murmurs, pulling away slightly. 

"Is it too much?" she asks, unsure. 

"I like it. What is it, lip gloss?" Levi questions.

Erwin shakes her head. "No, lipstick."

"And the smell?" Levi asks, smiling. "You smell really fruity." 

"Perfume." Erwin replies. She hesitates. "Are you sure it's not too-"

"No, it's perfect. You are perfect. And I love you, even if you are a dumb old lady." Levi says, not wanting Erwin to begin doubting herself. He wants her to enjoy tonight, because that's the aim -  to make her feel good.

He suddenly has a thought, a question that he should have asked earlier. "You're never going to top again, are you?" he asks. He doesn't mind, since Erwin rarely topped to begin with. 

"No... is that going to be a problem?" Erwin looks worried.

"It's not like you fucked me much anyway, so it doesn't matter. That makes sense, though. I guess you feel bad about what you've got downstairs." he replies, rubbing his hand up and down Erwin's back. 

"Always have done." Erwin says, simply. 

"I'm sorry." Levi says. He thinks back to all those handjobs, all those blow jobs, every comment he's ever made about Erwin's cock, and he's suddenly filled with regret. He obviously didn't know throughout any of them that Erwin hated it, or at least, felt uncomfortable with it, though, so it's not as though he should feel too bad, he hopes. "Do you need me to call it all different stuff, or...?"

Erwin shrugs. "I'll be honest with you, Levi. I'd rather it if you didn't acknowledge it at all." she says, and Levi nods. He can deal with that.

"Well, anyway, let's get down to it. On the bed, let me have my way with you." Levi says, in his typical heavy handed way. Erwin smiles a little, before climbing onto the bed. 

She lies down, waiting expectantly, as Levi kneels on the bed. He crawls up so that he can kiss her face, before mouthing at her neck and collarbones. "Mm, that perfume does smell really nice."

"I'll be sure to wear it more often, then." Erwin replies. Levi's hands move to rub Erwin's nipples, and he's thankful for all the times he'd referred to Erwin's chest as tits.  

"Your tits are so soft in this. I bet it makes your nipples feel great." he says, letting his breath tickle Erwin's ear.

"Mhmm.." she replies, with a soft sigh. Her nipples always had been sensitive, and he suspects that it's a good thing given the circumstances. Women like having their chests played with, he's sure, and he'll do anything to make Erwin feel more feminine.

He pinches one gently, coaxing it into hardness before moving his head so he can kiss at it through the bra of the babydoll. He leaves a wet mark behind, looking at it proudly as he flicks his tongue, teasing the perky nub of flesh covered by silky fabric. He takes his time with both nipples, before trailing his mouth down Erwin's stomach.  He sucks at her smooth skin, biting every so often because he wants to mark her as his, not just for the world to see, but for her to know that he's not going anywhere. 

He completely ignores her cock, as requested, and he finds it surprisingly easy to do so, since being covered in silky panties means he doesn't have to look at it. Instead, he focuses on her legs, pressing kisses to the delicious meat of her inner thighs, playing with the thin strap of the suspenders to flick against her, exciting her even more. 

He feels her fingers on his head, stroking his hair, pushing it back so she can see his face. He looks up at her, and nuzzles into her hand.

"I love you." she says. He replies by pulling her panties down so that only her ass is on display, and rolling her over slightly so he can bite red and purple blotches into it. 

"I thought you said you'd never-" Erwin begins, before Levi shakes his head.

One of the first things he'd mentioned when they began dating was that he'd fuck however his partner needed him to fuck, but he would never put his mouth anywhere near anyone's ass. Erwin had been okay with that, and it had never come up again. 

"I know. But I figured your ass is always clean anyway, and it looks fucking delicious right now." he says. In truth, he'd been meaning to get a bit closer to it for ages, since Erwin's ass always looks delicious, and like he said, she always keeps it clean. But before she'd come out, their sex life had waned, and in the past couple of weeks, it was no better. Erwin hadn't wanted to make Levi uncomfortable now that he knows. That's why he's being so forward tonight, though, because he wants to show Erwin that he doesn't care what junk she has or hasn't got or wants to have, as long as she feels good, that's all that matters to him.

"Oh..." Erwin moans, as Levi bites again, and then parts her cheeks so he can prepare her. He rubs gently at her hole, enjoying the feeling of it. Given they haven't been intimate in a while, Levi imagines that Erwin is feeling just as needy as he is. 

He grabs the lube from the bedside table, and slicks his fingers up, slowly inserting one into Erwin's ass. It's tighter than it usually is, another side effect from the lack of intimacy over the past month or so, and he takes great pleasure in slowly stretching her out, feeling her insides adjust to the feeling of his finger. 

"Is that good?" he asks, humming as he pushes his finger all the way in. 

"Be better once I have another finger inside." Erwin says, and she sounds a little strained.

Levi does as he's told, and gives her two fingers, pumping them in and out slowly. He doesn't want to hurt her.

"Is that alright?" he asks, slightly teasing because he likes it when she's demanding. Erwin has always been the very definition of topping from the bottom, and he's always been more than happy to do whatever she wants. 

"Mmm, yeah." she says, and her head slowly rolls back, an expression of blissful pleasure on her face. 

Levi then adds a third, after having suitably stretched Erwin out. She melts under his touch, and he loves it, how her breath hitches, she gulps and gasps and rolls her hips towards him. 

"I need you inside me." she pants, and so Levi is more than happy to oblige. He knows they're both clean, so he forgoes a condom, and slicks himself up. He bites back a moan as he enters, she's constricting around him, fluttering and squeezing him. As he pushes into her, he kisses and licks back up her stomach, until eventually his head is over Erwin's chest, back where it was. He's in her fully now, and she moans languidly as he slowly begins thrusting.

It's lazy, but they both like it this way. There's a time and a place for rough, animalistic fucking, and now is not that time or place. He wants to treat her tenderly, lavish affection and love on her, and make it completely and utterly clear where his heart lies. 

He reaches up and tugs on her soft blonde hair, pulling her face towards his for a sensual kiss. Their mouths press together urgently, and Levi can feel the lipstick smearing across his own lips. It doesn't feel too bad, actually, although he would never wear it himself. 

Erwin groans into Levi's mouth, and he captures that gorgeous sound by kisses her more and more. Given their position, Levi can feel Erwin's cock prodding into his stomach, and he figures the friction he creates with his thrusts is probably enough to help get her off, without explicitly acknowledging what's there. 

"Does that feel good?" he grunts, and she murmurs incoherently, something about his cock and how he's filling her up. He likes that, he likes that a lot. It somehow sounds sexier, feels sexier, and more intimate this time. Levi knows why, though, he knows it's because Erwin is happier in herself.

"You feel so good." He wants to make it quite clear that nothing has changed, so he's just as vocal as ever, telling her over and over again how good she feels, how tight she is, and whatever else he feels like in the spur of the moment. It's a little hard, when his mind feels like a fuzzy mess, to keep reminding himself that he needs to avoid using masculine gendered language for Erwin, but it's something he knows he must do, so will do it. 

Erwin simply arches her back every so often, pressing her body up against Levi's, wantonly showing herself off to him. He uses his mouth and hands to explore and show her exactly how much he adores it. 

After a while, Levi can taste a salty tang on Erwin's soft skin, a thin sheen of sweat covering her. He likes it, as much as he would never admit it. So he continues to lap and suck at her body, while she kisses and runs her hands hungrily all over him, her moans filling the air. Even if there was no sound, the way her hands occasionally stutter across his back would tell him all he needs to know about how he's making her feel.

"How close?" he asks, voice gruff and broken. He won't need much longer before he comes, he feels completely and utterly desperate for his release.

Breathily, she replies. "Very." 

Within moments, he's climaxing, filling her up with his come. She moans at the sensation, and it takes a few more thrusts from him to create the right amount of friction on her cock for her to come. 

"Levi..." He can feel her ass clenching around him, and he kisses her tenderly as she comes. He's so proud of her, for being so fucking strong, and allowing him to be a part of this. He's done his research, read stories of people who hide their desire to transition from their partners and suffer in silence. As hard as it must have been to come out, Levi is sure that Erwin's made the right choice.

* * *

 

Once they're both vaguely clean, and naked, they relax in bed, a tangle of limbs still fuzzy in the afterglow of amazing sex.

"Thank you so much, for everything." Erwin says. She looks straight at Levi. "You didn't need to do anything for me, but you made me a gorgeous dinner, watched a film I know you don't like, and bought me some beautiful lingerie."

"Yeah, lingerie I'll probably have to hand wash to get the come stains out." he chuckles, drily. Erwin smiles, before kissing him gently.

"Be serious, accept my gratitude." she says, and Levi rolls his eyes.

"Fine. It was no problem, honestly. I just... I just wanted you to see that I still love you, a lot. Even if you decide in the future that you want to go the whole way, get surgery down there and whatever, I'll always love you. I think I'm probably a lot less gay than I thought I was, to be honest. I didn't think I'd ever end up being with a woman, much less one that's fucking perfect, but I did, and I wouldn't change it for the world." he says, before hiding his head in her neck, embarrassed. 

"Oh, Levi... You're so sweet." Erwin says, squeezing him tight. 

"Yeah, yeah." he sighs, but he smiles all the same. 


	6. Prompt 6: NEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi watches Erwin clean. He may or may not have the remote control for the pastel pink vibrator currently lodged up Erwin's ass in his hand. Modern AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I just want Erwin to have all the pink things in the world. He suits that colour, I think. Blonds suit pink. Levi suits pastel purple. I know this because I have black hair myself, and it looks cute. :3   
> Anyway, this is pretty lighthearted compared to the past two fills. Tomorrow's is gonna be weird, so apologies in advance for it.

In this life, they were lucky. There were no Titans, no Survey Corps, no nothing. Levi's mother had survived past his childhood, and he had two siblings, one blond boy, who  he'd been allowed to name Farlan, and the other a redheaded girl who Farlan had named Isabel. It might have been unrelated to his past life, especially since out of the three, he was the only one to remember anything, but there was always that chance that he'd been lucky enough to find them, and to give them a life he never could have previously. 

Out of Erwin's family, his mother and father were both alive, and he also had a brother, a few inches taller than him and with an odd habit of sniffing people, who his mother's friend Nanaba had wanted to name Mike. Again, Erwin was the only one to remember. Again, he couldn't quite be sure whether his life was full of coincidences or whether everyone had finally been given what they deserved.

When they'd found each other, they were both in an internet cafe. Levi had decided that since he'd worked so hard last time round, he was gonna take it easy in this life. There was no need to survive, no need to do anything how he did it last time. He could just enjoy himself. Sure, he was a lot pudgier than he was last life, but he was happier too, and he cared more about how he felt than how he looked. His mother wasn't overly fond of his NEET status, so kept telling him to get out more - which led him to the internet cafe, owned by none other than Hange. 

They remembered, they remembered everything. Wouldn't fucking shut up about the Titans and how pleased they were that they died knowing the secrets of them, even if the secrets were less than pleasant. But it was good to have someone to talk to, someone else who remembered it all. 

One day, of course, he had been walking out only to walk right into a tall blond lump.

"Watch where you're going, idiot." he'd spat, trying to shove his way past.

"That's no way to address your Commander." a deep, smooth voice had replied. It was younger than he'd ever heard it, and it sounded happier, but still. Levi would recognise Erwin's voice anywhere.

They'd started talking, and it had ended up with them moving in together a few weeks later. It was fast, of course it was. They barely needed a moment to decide to spend the rest of this life together, a few weeks was almost too long to wait. But neither wanted their parents to be suspicious about why they were moving in after having just met each other, so they decided to wait a while. 

Anyway, Erwin was also out of school and out of work. Levi was glad, he deserved it more than anyone else. A whole lifetime of doing nothing except for enjoying himself, he thought, probably wouldn't be enough to make up the hardships he'd faced, the burden of guilt he'd had to shoulder in their previous one. The Commander of the Survey Corps, the man who had denied himself every sort of happiness, even right to the end, deserved some pleasure in his life for once. 

And pleasure is what Levi gave him. He'd never been a very sexual person in their past life, but this time round... He was insatiable. He put it down to the fact he'd been allowed to enjoy his teenage years, and all those hormones and urges from his previous puberty had carried over. It didn't help that Erwin was just as, if not more, handsome than he had been before. Granted, he wasn't muscular, but he was still relatively fit. Levi was as in love with him as he was in their last life.

 

"Would you like to stay on the sofa all day?" Erwin was fussing over Levi like he was a big baby, covering him with a blanket while Levi insulted him and his life choices. 

"Stupid old man... C'mon, you know I need to clean, the more comfortable you make me here, the less I want to get up." Levi whined, frowning. He'd feel bad if he destroyed the blanket fort Erwin made around him. Erwin chuckled.

"Are you gonna clean for me, then?" Levi asked, pouting just a little. He rolled over in the blanket burrito Erwin had covered him in. 

Erwin nodded. "I'd like to try, at least."

Levi sighed.

Erwin paused, before smiling slightly. "I thought that... well, instead of watching those cartoons, you could watch me." 

Levi raised an eyebrow. "You want me to watch you clean? I assume you have something interesting planned, since I'd rather watch Steven Universe instead of your fucking pathetic attempts at cleaning."

Nodding, Erwin walked into their bedroom. "I might have ordered something secretly... I hope it's interesting, at least."

He undressed, taking off the baggy shirt and trousers he favoured these days, and found the box under the bed. He'd ordered it the week previously, and it had luckily arrived when Levi had been out one day. 

For some reason, he'd decided to buy a sex toy for the two of them to try out. He wanted to try something tame, like a pair of handcuffs, but when he'd seen the toy he'd ended up buying, he'd fallen in love. It was a pastel pink vibrator, designed specifically for anal play. It was split into three bulbs, which Erwin was sure would feel heavenly, but the best part was that it could be controlled remotely. He wanted Levi to control it while he watched him clean the house. He wanted to be a needy wreck before he could even consider finishing up with the cleaning. He wanted to be at Levi's mercy.

He decided to bring it out with him, steeling himself for the potential rejection of his idea. Levi might not want to use toys, perhaps that was why they hadn't used any before. Or perhaps Levi would laugh at him for wanting something pastel pink up his ass - it wasn't very dignified for a man like him. But he went out all the same, stark naked and brandishing the vibrator.

"Oh." Levi said, completely distracted by the toy in Erwin's hand. He seemed to need a moment to take the sight in in. "That's a very interesting thing you've got there, old man. Suppose you want me to use it on you, right?"

Erwin smiled and nodded. He knew that that was Levi's way of agreeing to it, so he walked over and handed it to him.

\---

Erwin didn't need to be prepared, since the toy was barely bigger than his fingers, so once Levi lubed it up, he slid it in without warning, which Erwin had enjoyed. It felt good, very good.  Then he'd been instructed to just get on with it, again, something he'd enjoyed. Levi could be very commanding when he wanted to be, and it always sent blood rushing straight to his cock, without fail. He began his cleaning with tidying the floor, putting his old food packets in the bin, and folding his blankets over the side of the sofa. Erwin walked proudly, since Levi hadn't turned it on yet, and although it jostled and budged against his prostate just a little, it was bearable. Levi seemed to enjoy the sight of it hanging out of him, so on more than one occasion, Erwin knocked or dropped something onto the floor on purpose, and bent over to pick it up so Levi could see everything. It was dirty, but it was also exciting, and Erwin felt desirable and sexy, things he felt often in the bedroom, but never doing something as mundane as cleaning.

"I'm gonna--" 

"No, I want you to surprise me with it." Erwin interrupts. "Don't tell me, just do it."

Levi seemed to consider that, before nodding. He allowed Erwin to carry on cleaning for a moment or two before standing up and stretching. 

"I'm going to make myself a tea." he said, walking into the kitchen. Erwin was a little confused, especially considering the fact he thought Levi was enjoying himself, but he didn't stop cleaning.

It was exactly a minute later that Erwin felt the vibrator turn on. It was on the lowest setting, but he could feel it. His ass was tight enough to keep it lodged up there, which he was pleased about. It meant he could feel the vibrations deep inside of him, right up against his prostate. Levi had chosen to switch it on while he was out there, he assumed, to make it more of a surprise. He found the duster and sprays, and got to work. Erwin wanted to do as much as he could before Levi decided torture him.

Levi came back in and sat on the sofa, reclining like some sort of prince. It suited him, actually, the almost arrogant expression on his face from the knowledge that he had all the power here, he was in charge. Erwin decided this would have to happen more often. 

"Stop staring." Levi said, before gesturing to the room. "There's still a lot to do."

After he finished dusting the surfaces on one half of the room, Levi turned the dial up. He skipped two levels, so the vibrations were much stronger, and Erwin had to stop for a moment, his thighs squeezed together as he squirmed where he stood. 

"Carry on, Erwin." Levi said, in an almost amused voice. "Unless there's a problem...?"

"No." he replied, shaking his head. He wanted this, even if it meant he had to walk with shaky legs and a leaking cock. "No problem."

He carried on, and managed to quickly finish a little more of the room before Levi skipped another two levels. Erwin cried out as the toy pressed up against his prostate, vibrating at an extreme pace. He couldn't carry on, he just needed to come. 

"Is there a problem now?" Levi asked, smirking. "You know, I'll help you out if there is one."

Erwin sank slowly to his knees, trying to contain himself. He was a quivering wreck, his cock was so hard it almost hurt, and he just needed Levi to touch him or something to take the delightful pain of arousal away.

"Yes.Yes, there's a problem." Erwin admitted, voice cracking slightly. Levi stood and walked over. 

"On your hands and knees." he demanded, gesturing in front of him. Erwin did as he was told, hoping that Levi would take mercy on him and just let him come. He also hoped, secretly, that Levi would drag it out, reduce him to tears, maybe, before he did so. 

"You wanna come?" Levi asked, crouching down to look at Erwin's face. He ran his thumb under one of Erwin's eyes, and smirked. "You look so desperate, you know that, right?"

Erwin nodded. He felt desperate, he was sure he must look like it too.

Levi stood back up, and Erwin didn't want to risk doing anything to anger him, so he didn't watch him walk round, walk round to stare at his ass. His hole was slick, glistening, stretched just a little by the pastel pink vibrator. His ass cheeks were round, tanned, practically begging for Levi's hand on them. 

He smacked it, hard, just how he knew Erwin liked it. He watched it shake for a moment or two, and then his hand come down again, even harder. Once he could see the red mark, and hear the yelps that Erwin had made, he decided he'd take it up a notch. He pulled the vibrator out, until just a tiny bit was poking into Erwin's fluttering hole. And then he smacked it back in, straight in until he knew it was stroking up against Erwin's prostate. He knew that was the case when he heard Erwin growl, low and guttural, and then choke out a sob. He'd come, all over the floor, without restraint or care for anything else. Levi knew that being controlled, for Erwin, was very liberating. He could do as he wished, really, and he'd always get what he needed.

"Tch. Did I say you could come?" Levi asked, returning to his original position in front of Erwin, having pulled the vibrator out and left it on the floor. He had stared at Erwin's hole for a moment, watched it sucking on nothing as though it needed to be filled permanently. 

"No, but I didn't think--" Erwin tried to say, panting heavily, before Levi pressed a finger to his lips. 

"Shhh... Don't say anything. I was just messing with you, old man." he smiled. His expression turned a little less happy when he saw the mess on the carpet. "You'll have to clean those come stains up later. But for now..."

He walked back to the sofa, allowing Erwin an excellent view of his ass, even though it was covered in his underwear. It wasn't as toned or round as it was in their previous life, but it was a cute butt all the same, squishy and soft. There had been many occasions where Erwin had made him come from just playing with it, licking his hole and biting his cheeks. 

Levi sat down, and spread his legs. "Do what you want." His cock stood up in his underwear, not as painfully hard as Erwin was, but still hard. He pulled off the baggy tshirt he wore and folded it up. He touched his nipples, rolling them between his fingers, before running his hand down his stomach to his underwear. "Come on... Touch me." It had taken Levi a long time in this lifetime to be comfortable with being 'sexy', but Erwin knew it was worth it. Levi was capable of getting him aroused with just a simple look or touch. What he was doing now... It probably could have made him come had he not just done so.

Erwin crawled over to the sofa, nuzzling his head against Levi's thigh. "You're so soft... I love it." he said, before sucking hickeys up to the juncture of his hip and thigh. Levi simply made an displeased sound, although Erwin knew he liked it all really. He mouthed all the way up to Levi's cock, before pressing a sloppy kiss to the tip. He pushed his nose into the dark curls at the base of his dick. It smelt like Levi, his pure, unadulterated scent. A low hum and then he was moving, down again, to suck and tease his balls, hands stroking Levi's thighs. Levi made soft appreciative noises, and Erwin knew he was doing a very good job. 

His tongue searched lower, to the small pucker of Levi's hole. He'd shifted his position so it was on display, which Erwin was grateful for. He gave it a few licks, not too much because he didn't want to ignore the rest of Levi's beautiful body, and stroked it with the pad of his finger. Before too long, though, he moved up to Levi's chest, using his mouth on his nipples because they were so exquisite, so perfectly perky and pink. Erwin had long since blocked out any noise, including the sounds Levi made, but a hand on the back of his head, pulling his hair, told him to stop. 

"Did I-- Did I do something wrong?" he asked, wondering what the problem was.

"Need to come." Levi replied, simply. 

"Would you like to use my mouth? Or my ass?" Erwin was more than happy for Levi to use both of them, if he was honest. 

Levi shook his head. "No. I want to use your chest."

Cocking his head to the side in confusion, Erwin waited for Levi to elaborate or explain.

"Just lie down." Levi said, offering no hint as to what he meant. 

Erwin complied, watching as Levi straddled him, and drizzled lube across them both - on Erwin's chest and Levi's cock. It rested in the dip between pectoral muscles, which weren't as large as Erwin would like, but he was still young and he had time to improve his body, give Levi something better to touch and cherish. Levi's dick was just as beautiful as it was in their last life, though. It was such a pretty colour, and although it was by far smaller than Erwin's, it was still more than capable of satisfying him. 

"Squeeze 'em together. Use your hands and keep it all tight." Levi directed, pressing Erwin's chest right up to his dick. Erwin suddenly recognised the position, he'd watched a porn movie once where a man had done this to a woman, fucked her breasts and come all over her. The thought of Levi doing that to him was something that could have fuelled a second erection, but his body was still tired from before.

Erwin kept his chest tight around Levi's cock, and watched with fascination as Levi thrust his cock in between his muscles, slowly at first, until he could tell he was properly getting off. Levi always pulled this face, biting his lip and his eyebrows looked as though he was concerned or worried, they were pinched together so. That was how Erwin knew this was good for Levi. 

"Come on, fuck my tits." Erwin said, face flushing at his own vulgar language. Levi seemed surprised as well, although he let out a moan that told Erwin he liked it. "Yeah, come on. Fuck my tits, hard, and come all over them." he tried, liking that Levi enjoyed his attempts at dirty talk. Red rose up Levi's cheeks, and he thrust harder, faster. He seemed desperate to come, so Erwin pushed his chest a little more, hoping the extra friction would excite him.

Within moments, Levi called Erwin's name in an utterly broken voice, and that was it. Thick ropes of come hit Erwin's chin, pooled in the dips of his neck, and he even felt some on his bottom lip, which he licked up happily.

"Fuck... That was good." Levi finally said, standing up on shaky legs. He sat on the sofa, cleaning his dick off with his tshirt. 

They both looked across the room, and realised that at some point, they'd have to actually clean the room for real.


	7. Prompt 7: Animal Characteristics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi visits Erwin one final time. Modern AU, tentacle monster Erwin.

Levi walks along the shore. It's a quiet night out, and there's no one else around. It's perfect for relaxing with Erwin after one final day spent looking after idiotic children, idiotic children that Hange thinks, for some unknown reason, are capable of serving the general public.

The sand is warm under Levi's feet, and the water is even warmer. It's not the gross sort of warm, it's nice and soothing on aching joints and bones. Being on your feet all day is only worth it if there's a beach nearby to relieve them with. There's a cove at the end of the beach, a large rocky outcrop that a lot of the kids hang about on during the day. Since it's night time, Levi can visit Erwin without being disturbed.

Levi has to step on the grass to avoid it tickling, not fond of the light touches that particular sort of grass gives. The way into the cove is easy, there's a few steps cut into the rocks, and then a narrow walkway round. The water fills the curve of the rock, and it's the perfect height for people to dangle their feet and legs into. Being someone with relatively short legs, the warm water comes up to about mid-shin on Levi, touching the restaurant's standard issue three-quarter lengths. It's a soothing feeling, Levi thinks, although it's a shame that it's only going to be a memory after tomorrow. Hange's decided to relocate, and tomorrow will be the first day working at the restaurant's new location, a few towns up from this one. It's got a better beach and more tourists. But it doesn't have Erwin. Thinking of Erwin reminds Levi that he'd asked that they meet tonight in particular. Levi figures he had something to say or whatever, which was okay. They could exchange news, Erwin says what he has to say, and Levi will tell him about the fact the restaurant is moving.  
It's a few moments before the water ripples, creating that weird bubble of water that finally breaks when Erwin's head pops up from under the surface. He smiles sweetly at Levi.

"Tough day?" he asks, sidling up to the rocks.

Levi nods. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Shall I make you feel better?" Erwin splashes his fingers in the water, and Levi watches the ripples move towards them both. Blue eyes flick between the mini-waves and Levi's soft smile.

Another nod, and then Erwin moves one of his tentacles to stroke Levi's face, abandoning the waves to focus on his lover. "You look more tired than usual. Take it easy, I'll do all the work." Erwin always says this, it's part of their script, part of the routine he's grown so used to. He adores that both of them have grown accustomed to a certain way of doing things. He wants to carry on doing it forever, even if that thought is rather selfish. That's why he invited Levi here, that's why he has to make sure that neither of them touch a particular rock, because it's fake. Within it is the gift he's going to give, the gift that - if all goes well - will guarantee that they can do this forever.

Levi undresses quickly, seemingly desperate for Erwin's touch now that it's being offered readily, now it's the last time. The soft glow of the moonlight reflecting off the water and illuminating Erwin's face, all the sharp angles and edges of his impressive bone structure, and Levi loves it, loves everything about Erwin. He always looks best in the sunsets, though, however the wish to walk across the shore together, with the gentle orange light casting shadows on the sand is one they both share, it's a wish that will now never come true.  
Erwin's tentacle traces down Levi's neck, causing shivers and shudders as the wet trail he leaves behind glistens across pale skin. It's cold, and they're both all too aware of where the tentacle is heading, down, down, down to Levi's already erect nipples, which Erwin has said many times before that he adores.

"Perfect." he purrs, running the tip around one. Levi gasps quietly, a sound that's further silenced by another of Erwin's tentacles, pushing its way past red bitten lips. "Always, so perfect."

Levi's eyes roll, although it's not a sign of pleasure just yet, it's a sign that Erwin is being 'cheesy', a term Levi introduced him to a few months ago. Erwin smiles devilishly, and begins to explore Levi's beautiful body with as many of his tentacles as he can manage to control, along with his hands, which rub up and down soft, milky thighs.

"I wonder... Would you like me to touch you more?" Erwin asks, another part of the routine. He wraps his tentacles around Levi's lithe limbs, careful not to snap anything because the last time that had happened, his lover hadn't come back to him. He likes Levi, more than he's liked anyone before. He'll be heartbroken if Levi decides to leave him one day, or if the gift he has planned is rejected, Erwin thinks. With that in mind, he moves his tentacles faster, using them to lift Levi up, up against the wall of the cove. It's easy, light bodies always are, and he knows Levi enjoys the rough feeling of the rocks just as much as the tender touches he gives.

Levi sucks on Erwin's tentacle, harder and faster as if it's capable of ejaculating. Erwin knows better than to put that sort of tentacle in people's mouths, most don't like the taste of what he releases. He doesn't want Levi to be disgusted by the flavour of it, doesn't want to ruin anything between them, not when he has a plan. But that sign, that sign of neediness is what Erwin needs to go ahead with what he really wants to do. He makes his tentacles stroke the inner sections of Levi's thighs, each appendage gently rubbing sensitive skin and more than that, they trail over to Erwin's prize, the place he gets to touch exclusively, Levi often tells him.

"Make that face you always do, that needy one. Please?" Erwin asks, tentacle hovering over his treasure. Levi's eyebrows pinch together, but still, with darkening cheeks and teary eyes, Erwin gets what he wants. He returns the favour, tentacles seeking out the spots that he knows give Levi a great deal of pleasure, and he works until Levi comes, moaning around the light blue appendage.

"Fuck..." Levi says, as Erwin lowers his tentacles and they can both sit on the side of the cove, hands linked together. Hand holding is such an odd idea for Erwin, but he knows that Levi yearns for it. Humans do love their physical contact. "That was good. That was really good. It's a shame I never got to make you come."

"It's never necessary." Erwin replies. He enjoys making Levi feel good, his own pleasure is something insignificant. "Besides, you know what would happen if you came into contact with my ejaculate."

"'Ejaculate'." Levi repeats, clearly mocking him. "You always sound like such an old man. Just say come, seriously."

Erwin pulls Levi closer, resting his head on dark, silky locks. "Okay," he smiles. "You know what would happen if you came into contact with my come."

"That's better."

They both know what would happen, though. Levi would get pregnant, without question. It's happened before to Erwin's lovers. It wasn't just the humans he knows usually bear children, it was a variety of them who got greedy, who wanted more from him. And he was weak, as usual, and he gave them what they wanted. Very few returned after that, but he knows that without fail, they all have a permanent reminder of him. He hopes, though, that if all goes well, Levi may well one day bear his children.

"I love you." Levi says, softly. Erwin isn't quite sure he heard that properly, but smiles all the same. "Oi, you're meant to say 'I love you too'."

Erwin laughs, before pressing kisses to Levi's cheeks. "But you know I love you, I always have."

"Still... You should at least say-- Fuck, I don't know, okay?" Levi's cheeks are redder now than they were before, to match the delightful crimson of pouty lips.

"You really should stop biting your lips, you know. I do like them all swollen and red, but quite honestly, I should be the only one to bite them." Erwin grins, before leaning down to nip at them.

"Fuck off!" Levi acts scandalised, but they both know that that's not the case.

A few moments pass, and then the inevitable happens. "I'd better get back home." Levi says, before standing. Erwin is sad, but still assists with Levi's efforts to get dressed. "This is goodbye."

That's not right, Erwin notices. That's not part of the script, Levi never says that.

"Goodbye?" he inquires.

Levi nods. "For good. I'm not coming back."

Erwin's heart sinks. "Is it my fa--"

"No. Not your fault. I just said I love you, you dumb old bastard. You know that." Levi interrupts, voice without a hint of malice, face desperately trying to hide the sadness they both feel. "It's my job. I have to move, a few towns up. Better business, more money."

Erwin nods, although he doesn't know why either of those things are important to Levi. "You could visit?" he tries, although he knows it's out of the question, it's selfish to want Levi to keep coming over just for him when there's a whole world of humans out there, who can go where they want, who can give the world to Levi. That's what Erwin wants to give, but he can't. He can't even move out of the cove, really, let alone stroll down the beach at sunset, or buy a house with Levi. He can't do anything, can't give anything besides a little bit of pleasure.

Levi stays silent, before standing up and finally speaking, words that Erwin knows are final, are something Levi means. "I'm sorry."

"You could stay here, forever." Erwin says. He's almost desperate, completely thrown by the fact that Levi, his Levi, will never come back to him again. He can't think straight, can't even think of a logical reason why Levi should stay with him.

Levi smiles sadly. "We both know I couldn't."

As Erwin watches Levi's figure get smaller and smaller, further away from the cove, he calms down, his mind becomes clear, and he remembers why it was that he'd suggested they meet tonight.

He finds it in a small dip in the rocks, the rocks he wanted to keep Levi from in case the surprise was ruined. The original gem had fallen out of the gift, lost to the sea, but Erwin didn't mind. He'd spent hours trying to find a pearl to replace it with, and he found the perfect one that morning, in fact. It's a shiny grey pearl, and it shimmers in the light like it's covered in glitter. It's truly gorgeous, and Erwin knows it would have matched Levi's eyes beautifully.

A lump rises in Erwin's throat as he thinks about how he would have done it, how he would have given his gift. He thinks about the words he would have said, the actions he would have done to seal the deal, to encourage Levi to accept.

He suddenly realises that it doesn't matter how he would have done it, because he'll never get to. He'll never get to see Levi's smile as he hands it over, that beautiful embarrassed look he's so fond of. He'll never get to see the pearl next to the eyes that had inspired it, those stunning silvery grey eyes that Erwin could, and would willingly, lose himself in. He'll never get to hear Levi call him an embarrassing old man, but accept the gift all the same in that awkward way Erwin adore so much. And he'll never get to see Levi's delicate white finger slipped inside the ring.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had one of these written out already, it was your typical kitten!Levi daddy kink shit. However, last night I had a dream about Erwin as a tentacle monster. He was kinda like... half octopus, I guess? Like his top section was human, but the bottom section was tentacles. Anyway, I wrote this based on the contents of my dream, which is why the parts from Erwin's pov don't necessarily gender Levi. In my dream, Erwin didn't know about human genitals and what they meant, and so I figured he wouldn't think of Levi's parts as anything but his property lol.  
> I guess you could read this as any gender Levi, because I forgot to use pronouns too. I was just so focused on Erwin that I forgot. >.> My favourite is agender Levi, tbh. I imagine on forms and questionnaires, both genders would be scribbled out and "Fuck you" would be written in its place. lol But idk you read it as you want.  
> Also, if anyone knows, are brown pearls possible? Because that's the colour Erwin was going to use in my dream.  
> Anyway, I'm glad to be finally done with this whole thing. :)


End file.
